Why?
by TenTen16
Summary: One night that changes everything. Rated for language
1. Huh?

**Do not own Soul Eater...I only wish**

* * *

I took a deep breath to calm myself. It's been two weeks since that night with Kid happened and I still haven't told him about what I fear came of it. I looked at the pregnancy test and wanted to scream. I think I did…because the next thing I knew Patty (my sister), Maka, and Tsubaki ran in the bathroom.

"Liz? Are you okay, sis?" Patty asked, for once not acting like a little kid.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Maka said.

"Liz, what's that in your hand? Are you…?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up is all. Never thought it would happen. Ya no? And to answer you, Tsubaki, yes I am pregnant."

The look on their faces was priceless. Maka and Tsubaki had wide eyes and jaws down to the floor, looking between me and the fucking test that confirmed my fear. Patty….well she was….I don't really know what her reaction was cuz she had a straight face. Thank Shinigami that Kid was out with the guys today!

"Liz! Are you for real!? When did this happen?" Maka asked while shouting.

"At least let us, you know who the father is. You do know who he is right, Liz?" Tsubaki asked calmly as ever.

"It's true Maka. This happened about two weekish ago. Also I do know the father but I'm not sure what he's going to say or if I'm gonna tell him or just ya no hind out somewhere until I have the baby and then come back?" I said all in one breathe.

Neither Maka nor Tsubaki said anything. They were think about something really hard and I don't think they were going to be talking for a while.

"HEY SIS! Am I really gonna be an auntie? Really?" Patty yelled at me sounding excited.

"Yes it's true and keep your voice down! Kid could be home any minute now!"

"Kid's the fa-" Maka started to ask but shut up when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs

* * *

**Not sure how long it will be...so yeah R&R**


	2. What i want

Kid walked into the bathroom and looked at all four of us with a questioning look. None of said anything, the girls and I just looked at each other and wished that Kid wasn't here.

"Someone said they heard a scream come from here and called me. Just wanted to make sure that everything was alright." He told us, unsure of what to do.

"Everything's fine, Kid! Nothing to worry about…..heh." Maka replied

Kid didn't look convinced, so we just mumbled a "yeah." And walked out of the room. But before I was out the door he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

He gave me a disapproving look before asking," What're you trying to hide. The only time Maka squeaks when she talks is when she's lying….So spill."

I looked around, thinking of what to say, when Tsubaki walked back in. She gave me a quick look that said she was here to rescue me from what Kid was asking. I took a deep breathe and relaxed as she started talking.

"We aren't trying to hide anything Kid. You know how Patty is when she sees a giraffe. Everything is completely fine no need to worry, sorry to, but we have everything uncontrol. So can we have Liz back?"

Kid looked surprised and tried to cover it up. He took a calming breathe and said, "If you say so, Tsubaki. See you later Liz, Tsubaki."

Kid left and we walked back up to mine and Patty's room. At the moment I felt like crying but I knew that it wouldn't help anything. I felt like a wreck and couldn't think straight. I had to take several deep breathes before I calmed down enough to think logically about what I needed to do next and how…..if I ever was going to tell Kid that he was going to be a father.

"LIZ!" Someone yelled at me.

I blinked at the girls and looked up from what I was thinking about. I guess I was in deep thought or something, oh well.

"Hmmmmmm…? Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Its okay, Liz. So do you want some alone time or something? You'll have to tell Kid…as we are guessing he is father."

"Yeah, Death the Kid is the father of my baby and there is no way in hell that I am telling him…I think he'll react badly and want me to give up the baby or worse. I can't tell him, not until like a year or so after maybe five…. I don't know. But I do know that no matter what I want to keep this baby."


	3. Confused?

**Third chapter up! plz R&R after reading**

* * *

The next week was hell with the morning sickness and waiting for my doctor's appointment to get here. Every so often Kid would ask if I was getting sick with the flu or something like it. I tried to avoid him as much as possible, but that was kind of hard…since we lived in the same house and all. Patty even was able to keep this a secret from Kid and only a few times did she almost slip up and told him about the baby. I'm still in fear of who he's going to react and that he'll want me to end the pregnancy. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him that he's going to be a father and still be able to look him in the face ever again. I had to have sighed for like the thousandths time that day as I watched the clock. It was 2:30 pm…..only another hour before my appointment. I guess I need to find something to kill time.

*phone beeps*

I looked down at my phone to see a texted from Maka.

It read: _Problem! I think Soul found out about you! Idk what I should do! Help!_

Oh shit! Not good so not good! Panicking I texted her back fast and tried to come up with a plan on what to do.

_Shit! How would he have found out? Ik you wouldn't tell…..Tsubaki, no way! Not Patty cuz she is actual keeping quiet about it. Idk what to do myself!_

This was so not good. I hope Maka can lie….but she isn't a very good liar. Maybe I'll call and explain to Soul and maybe he'll keep quiet….I hope.

_I tried to lie to him and he didn't buy it! Of course I didn't tell….why would I Liz? Idk who would say anything. Maybe he just somehow figured it out, but that's doubtful, right? _

_It's possible and I have an idea…I'm going to tell Soul. He wouldn't tell if I asked him not to right? _

_No he wouldn't tell cuz I would Maka-chop this shit out of him if he did and he's a good guy…..I would no._

_Okay good. G2g…..I'm going to call him now._

_Ok, bye and good luck._

I took a deep breath as I dialed Soul's number. It rang five times before he answered with a pissed off "Hello?"

"Hey Soul, it's me, Liz. I have something to tell you."

"Liz? What the fucks going on? Maka sucks at lying and why the fuck is she and it better be a good reason for she is." He said even more pissed off now….great just great.

"Soul…..I'm pregnant with Kid's baby. But Kid doesn't know and I want to keep it that way….so please-" I started off with but he cut me off, to impastation to let me speak.

"The fuck this happen? And of course I won't tell him…..so ummmm….Congrats, I guess, Liz. I've got to go bye Liz."

He then hung up on me and I released a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. I got up and got ready for my appointment. This day can't be all bad right? I guess I have a choice to make….whether or not I should stay and tell Kid or just not tell him….I'm so confused right now.

* * *

**Out of the chaps so far this was the longest and somewhat changeling...but oh well**

**Plz R&R **


	4. My choice

**Here's chapter four! yeah finally got it done :)**

* * *

Two hours after I went to the doctors, I was still sitting in the park. I couldn't bring myself to get up and go home, knowing Kid would want to know what said about if I have the flu or not. I stared at the clouds and started thinking of all the effects this baby would have on my life….a lot would be good and I could only think of a few that were bad. I bet if I thought how this would impact Kid's life, I would be able to think of way more cons then pros. This is just great…I guess that means I'm leaving and not telling Kid until like five years from now or never tell him that I had his baby. On the brighter side of this, my baby is completely healthy and I'm four weeks along. I love that everything is going good…..so far. I looked down at my phone and saw it was almost 7pm now….Kid and Patty are going to be worried if I don't get home soon but I can take care of myself if need be. I stood up and stretched, remembering what I was going to face when I got home. I sighed again and started walking home…forgetting that I had my car parked right in front of me on the road. As I remembered that, I turned around and ran back to my car, not caring if I looked crazy or anything like that. I sighed again as my phone rang and played Kid's ringtone…great just great. I picked it up after about four rings and answered.

"Hello?"

"Liz! Where the fuck are you? You said you'd be home right after your appointment. So, where are you?"

"Don't worry Kid, I'm fine. I ended up going to the park for a little to ya no clear my head is all. And no I won't tell you what it was about because it's between me and Maka…..okay?"

"Okay then. I'm glad you're not hurt and I know you can take care of yourself if the need ever arises. Anyway are you going to be home soon because diner is almost ready and Patty wanted Crona very and I need help!"

"I'll be home soon and don't worry you'll be fine. Just a thought would you act like that if you had your own kids?"

"I'm not sure and just get here please!"

I hung up on him and sighed…yup I' m defiantly leaving and not telling Kid about his baby. He'll be pissed and upset since we've been dating for over two years now. Never thought it would come to this, me leaving….but first I need to tell the girls and hopefully Black Star doesn't know so he can't yell it to the world. I grabbed my phone to send a text to the girls.

_Girls, I've made up my mind. I'm leaving Death City and not telling Kid about the baby. I'll miss you and please don't ever tell Kid. I'll tell him when I'm ready and he'll wake up tomorrow and find I'm not there or anywhere. I'll leave him a note, will you please help me pack? _

**Maka: **_Yeah no problem and I'll show Soul the txt. Why don't we come over after dinner? Miss you already, Liz. You're like a sister to me._

**Tsubaki:** _L I don't like it but I'll help cuz ur a true and wonderful friend Liz! Going to miss you tons._

**Patty:**_alright…I have no say in whether you leave right? But if you think you should then go head, sis. Ima miss you and yeah I'll help._

**Soul:**_Maka showed me the txt…..can't believe ur leaving but ur choice and I'll keep quiet about it. Good luck Liz and I no a place u could go._

I was suspired to see that Soul even texted me…but I guess he does care about more then we know. I texted the girls back with a, _ur the best girls! Thanks!_

To Soul I texted: _thanks and please make sure that if Black Star know keep him quiet bout it. Where is the place that u no bout that I can go 2?_

_No problem, Liz. I don't Black Star knows and I think the girls could make him be quiet. Also that place I mentioned is in Germany. I'll tell you the town later…..I'll tell Maka to tell u tonight, cya Liz._

_Thanks again Soul. Bye_

I shut off my phone and continued to drive home. After another twentyish minutes I pulled into my drive and prepared myself for what was going to be when walked into the door. This was going to suck badly and hopefully nothing will slip out about me leaving and not returning for a while….I'll surely miss everyone when I'm gone. I looked down at my stomach and smiled. I still couldn't believe that in eight more months I would be holding a little baby boy or girl in my arms. I can't wait to meet him or her. I got out of the car and walked inside and what I saw was awful…..well not that bad but still couldn't believe what they did to the house.

"PATTY! WHAT THE HELL, WOMEN!" Kid yelled as loud as he could.

"What? I didn't do anything, all I did was say that I didn't think Liz was-" Patty tried to explain but Kid cut her off.

"I don't care! I'm going to bed now, so much for a nice dinner tonight…..oh well." He said as he stalked off to his room.

"Hey,Patty…..he didn't find out did he?" I said as I walked up beside her and saw the mess that the kitchen was.

"Nope! He was trying to cook dinner and told him not to and that you might want something healthy, not the greasy crap that we normally eat. He the shouted at me and Crona said something about how Kid should shut p and go with what I said. Kid ignored him and then told Crona to get the 'the f**** out of here,' then Crona left. Kid just got really mad for no reason ya know? He didn't even complain that the kitchen was an asymmetrical mess!"

"Wow….um okay then. Maka and Tsubaki will be over here soon to help and I'm leaving a note for Kid. Patty you can't say a word about why I left or why I didn't say goodbye to Kid's face, okay?"

"Okay, sis, no problem!"

I laughed at her and walked back out to the garage to grab my suit cases and let Maka and Tsubaki in. tonight was going to be a long night…..

* * *

**I'll try to update soon but no promises...tomorrow will be the earliest I can update. R&R**


	5. Leaving

**Chap. # 5 is done and i have to say my favorite one! Enjoy!**

I let Maka and Tsubaki in and as soon as I did, they gave me a huge bear hug and were slightly crying. I squirmed to get out of the hug and the let go of me. We laughed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Let's get packing and will all of your things fit Liz?" Tsubaki asked, still somewhat crying.

"Well…I think I'll need a truck to fit my bed, desk and dresser in but that's the only really big thing that I have. The rest will be fine in my car." I replied thinking of all the things that wouldn't fit in my mustang convertible.

"We can use Black Star's truck…..so we don't have to take Kid's truck and sneak the keys out of Kiddio's room." Tsubaki said while taking the keys to Black Star's truck out.

"Sweet….Thank Baki…..I didn't think of that." I said as I smiled and hugged her.

"Alright, let's get a move on. I don't think we have very much time until Kiddio comes back down here and tries to stop Liz from leaving."Patty remarked as she pushed Maka and Tsubaki up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a sec, I just have to grab my suitcases."

The girls mumbled an okay and continued upstairs as I turned around to walk back out the garage…again. I sighed as I walked out and for once I was glad that Kid had and OCD for everything to be symmetrical and things having to have their matching twin because have a lot of clothes…and I don't want to pack them all and then unpack by myself….hopefully I can get some help from someone. I thought over my decision to leave and frowned it maybe the right choice but I am going to miss everybody. Sometimes you have to do what is needed even if you don't like it. I grabbed down the suitcases (black with skulls and cross bones, also little kishin souls.) Glad I bought these a while ago. I turned around with both suitcases in my hands and shrieked. I didn't hear anything and now here was Kid standing in front of me with a questioning look on his face.

"Liz? What are you doing? Thought you and Patty would be in bed by now."

"The girls and I decided on a last minute trip and we leave in five days and just want to get everything that we want for the trip now and Patty is using my second suitcase. We just thought it would be fun and we were going to tell you guys tomorrow and say that you should do an all weekend long guy party or whatever you people do, when we aren't around!"

"Okay then, have fun and may I ask where you are going?"

"Sure! We're going to Hawaii and staying somewhere in Maui."

I was hoping he would buy the lie but I wasn't sure because of the look he was giving me and then he said," Have fun on your trip and don't forget to take pictures and to put on sunscreen, babe."

"Will do Kiddio-kun! Love you, G'night." I said with a smile and trying not to run away as fast as I could.

"Love you too, Liz. G'night." He said as he walked off to his truck and left.

Thank Shinigami he didn't see through my lie or I would be dead for sure! I ran up to my room with the suitcases and ran into mine and Patty's room. The girls looked at me and their faces paled when they saw the panicked look on my face as I shut the door.

"Kid saw *gasp* me getting *gasp* the suitcases *gasp* and I *gasp* totally *gasp* lied to his face and I thought he was going to figure out that I was leaving tonight." I said while trying to get my breathe back.

"That ain't good and we don't have ti- GIRAFFE!"Patty was saying and then ran after the giraffe that randomly appeared in the room.

Maka, Tsubaki and I all faced palmed. After we got Patty away from the stupid ass giraffe, we began packing. This was not going to be fun. I decided that one suit case would be bras, socks, skirts, patties, and dresses and the other would be for shirts, hoodies, sweatpants(only had two pair), jeans, shorts, and jackets. After that was all packed I looked at my shoes and groaned I wished I would've grabbed my duffle bags when I was downstairs and as if reading my mind Maka pulled out my two duffles and handed them to me with a smile.

"Okay, so all of my clothes are packed, I guess we put my sheets, blanket, and two pillow go in one of the duffles and then that's it. Maka, do you know if Soul is going to be here soon with Black Star?"

"Soul said he would be here as soon as Kid was drunk enough not to remember anything. Black Star just called Tsubaki and said that he'll be here in two minutes."

"Great and then we can load up and go. Oh! Maka, did Soul tell you that place he knew of that I could go to?"

"He didn't tell me because my mother told me about and a house that you could stay in and that she would be there to help you with unpacking and caring up your dresser, desk, and bed."

"Sweeeeeet! You guys are the best. I don't know what I would do without you three. Promise one thing….please don't forget about me and send me letters or email whenever you can?"

"Of course we would never forget you and fucks yeah will want to talk to you through letters and sit!" All three of them said as Black Star and Soul back into the drive with a drunk and passed out Kid in the back seat.

Patty ran down to let them in and to help with getting Kiddio-kun up to his room for the night. I sighted as I grabbed my duffles and Maka, Baki each grabbed a suitcase. We headed downstairs, all feeling depressed about what was about to happen. I told the girls to go on out to the car and load it up because I had to quickly write a note to Kid…..this night has to be one of the worst nights ever in my life. I'll miss this place and everyone.

"Maka, what was that place again?" I asked remembering that I still didn't know where I was going.

"It's Mittenwald. It's a pretty remote town in Germany. From what my mama said it's a really good place to raise children and to live. Also my mama will be at the airport in Berlin to pick you up and take you there. You'll have like a five hour drive (**A/N: not sure how far away the town is and yes it's a real place**)."

"Okay thanks."

*An hour later*

Everything was all packed and being readied to be shipped over. I was taking my duffle bags and suitcases but my dresser, desk, and bed had to be shipped over separately…..that would be a fun wait for them to get to Berlin and then pick them up and drive back to Mittenwald.

"Bye everyone I'll miss you." I said as they all hugged me and said goodbye.

I turned and walked away and got a my plane…I didn't look back once. This is the best thing to do for me and my baby…..I folded my hands on my stomach once I sat down and fell asleep.


	6. Finding out-Broken hearted

**Hey! chapter 6 is here and i have to say kinda sad :(**

**Kid's POV**

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache and a feeling that I missed something after I passed out. I sighed and got out of bed…..wait, how'd I get home, let alone into my room? Oh well, I guess I need to get my ass moving and take a shower before Liz and Patty wake up. I yawned as I opened the door and saw Patty walking out of the bathroom with a sad look on her face. I wasn't sure why…maybe something to do with Crona?

"Hey, Patty, what's wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Nothing! It's just that Liz was sick last night…so I didn't get much sleep, no big deal, Kid!" She said as she ran down the hall and into their room.

"That odd, Liz didn't say she didn't feel sick…hmmmmm, something is wrong. I'll talk to Liz later."I said to no one in particular as I walked into the kitchen for some pain killers.

I opened the cabinet and a piece of paper fell out with my name on it in Liz's hand writing. Why would she not tape it to my door like she normally does? Something is definitely wrong and I don't like it. This day is going to suck…I sighed and unfolded the paper and read the note.

Note said: _Kid, I'm sorry to tell you this through a note instead of face to face. But I had to leave in a rush last night. I left because I need time away from everyone and I don't know when I'll be back. It will probably be a few years before you see me again or you won't ever see me again. I love you so very much…..but I just had to get away and no I __will not__ tell you where I have gone. I'm no longer residing in Death City. Kid…..Kid I'm so, so sorry for not telling you this in person but you would've tried to stop me…..this was the only way for me to leave easily. Don't ask the girls where I went…..they have o clue, neither do Soul or Black Star. I love you. Take care Kiddio-kun._

_Yours forever more,_

_Liz._

I closed my eyes as my hand clenched into fits. I should've known something was up when Liz said they had a last minute trip planned. I was so stupid and now I've lost the love of my life…..possiblely forever. I looked around for something to throw but couldn't find anything. I turned around and walked into my room, slamming and locking my door. I sat down on my bed and reread the note over and over, not believing that she was gone and I didn't get to say goodbye. My heart clenched at thought of never seeing _her _again. Nothing was going to be the same now and I had to deal with it. I fell asleep an hour later with tears running down my face…thinking, why, why did you leave Liz, why? It felt like my heart was ripped in two with Liz gone.

* * *

**I'm glad I finished this chap...poor kid...**


	7. A new start

**Two chaps in one day! That's a change. Idk how long but i think it's going to have about four or five more chaps**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

When the plane landed in Berlin, I sighed and got up. I was already missing everyone and wishing that Patty had come along with me. Once of the plane I started to look for Maka's mom, Kami. The airport was huge and it was going to take me forever to find her. But before I went looking for Kami, I walked over to get my luggage. When I got there I grabbed my duffle bags but noticed someone else had grabbed my suitcases for me, I looked up and saw a guy about my age. He was around Soul's height (when he didn't slouch), he had long brown hair and a weird colored eyes….I think they were blue or maybe purple, I couldn't tell very well. His smile was kind of creepy and I tried to grab for my suitcases but he pulled back and said,"What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here alone?" He had a Germen accent, so I'm guessing he worked here or was just meeting someone…just hope I can find Kami fast and very soon.

"I'm meeting someone and she'll make sure you don't ever come back around here. So if can have my bags, I'll be meeting my….mom now and leaving." I lied and went to grab for my bags again but he pulled them back.

"How about I help you look for your mom and then leave you with her and while I'm at can I get your number? Because baby, you are smoken." He said giving me a once over.

I gave him a dirty look and said," How about I take my bags, go meet my mother so I can get some sleep before I get my daughter back. Also don't call me baby because I just divorced and really would like it if you left me alone and didn't try to hit on me, get it?"

I was lieing a lot and this guy believed every word of what I had just said. He thought it over…while still staring at me. I sighed and looked around for Kami again but still couldn't see her. Then finally the guy spoke and said," Yeah, got it. I won't bother you but at least let me help you with our bags."

"Thanks but no thanks. My mom has a low tolerance for men, so I need to go….bye." I said with a huff and though how I was going to tell Kami about this when I found her that is.

"Okay, then. Sorry to have bothered you miss and here are your bags back." He said as he turned and sped walked away from me.

I laughed at him and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to start yelling at some other random guy but saw that it was Kami.

"Kami! Thank Shinigami, you found me." I said with a smile.

"I saw you a while ago and tried to call out but you couldn't hear me I guess. Oh and how were you going to explain to that young man why you didn't look anything like your mother?" She said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed a duffle bag and suitcase.

"I look like dad…but it was the only lie I could think of. Besides he got the message and left me alone. I'm glad he didn't see through my lies either way."

Kami laughed as we walked up to her car and unlocked it. We through my shit in the truck, got in and drove off. We didn't talk a lot, it was kind of a comfortable silence. We just enjoyed each other's company. I watched out the window as the scenery zoomed by. It was a really pretty place and I'm glad Kami had come here and had said she would help with my things and getting me settled in. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head on the window and fell asleep for the rest of the drive.

*Five hours later*

Kami woke me up when we got to the house and told me that we were here. I climbed out of the car and grabbed a duffle and suit case. I followed Kami around back and she led me into my house. I sighed and looked around. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all on the first floor but there was no first floor bathroom. I set my things down in the front hall way off to the side and walked upstairs. Once I got up the stair I gasped. The upstairs was HUGE! I saw four bedrooms and two bathrooms and it was just one huge circle type thing. The master bed room was right in front of the stair, one bathroom was off to my right and the other on left between two of the bedrooms and the last bedroom was right next to the master bedroom.

"Big isn't it?" Kami asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it is. Ummmm….where am I going to sleep if I don't have a bed?" I asked while walking to the master bedroom, which will be mine.

"Open up the door and you'll see."

I didn't know what she meant by that but I opened up the door and saw my bed, dresser, and desk already there! I smiled and turned around and asked," How'd this get here before I did?"

"I had Maka get it shipped for an overnight deliver. When they got here I had some of my friends help me move them in. the kitchen is already stocked up with food and such. Living room has a coach, TV, and a computer…..not out of the box. It actually a laptop and dining room has a table and set of chairs." She said.

"Thank you! I can't believe you'd do all this for me. One more thing, how am I going to pay rent, I don't have a job."

"That's taken care of. You'll be working with me at daycare center with babies and you'll be able to bring your little one with you to work and everything."

"Again, thank you so much, Kami." I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome dear and I think it's time we head for bed, oh I almost forgot, they got your car sent over, so you'll be to get around. Good night, Liz. I'll send you your work schedule tomorrow when I go to work."

"Okay. Take care. Good night Kami."

Kami walked downstairs and left. I sighed and changed into pjs, crawled into bed and fell asleep. This might not be so bad. Tomorrow I'll have to find a doctor and figure out which room should be the nursery.

* * *

**Number seven done! I've got a question... what she the baby be, a boy or girl, or twins? plz answer...idk what to make the baby! R&R!**


	8. Sad but greatful

**OK...so here's chap 8. Srry bout not updating sooner...i had to work...i'll try and update again today**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and looked around remembering where I was. I got up and walked around not sure what to do with my morning before I set off to find a doctor and pick out things for the baby. Hopefully I would be able to find out what the baby is. But right now I'm just going to get both boy and girl clothes and things gendered based I guess. I yawned at looked at the time…..I should be able to talk with the girls if they're up now. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I make a bowl of cereal and toast with grape jam. Walking into the living room I grabbed my laptop (woke up at like 3:30am and decided to get my computer set up). I sat down on the coach and turned my laptop on along with turning the TV on. The weather was on and I ignored it as I opened my email up and saw I had three unopened emails. The girls really must miss me.

The first one was from Patty:

_Hey sis! I hope you didn't have any trouble with getting to your new home! I have some great news, myself sis! But I want to call you and tell you…..oh yeah! You know that giraffe that appeared in our room randomly? Well it now lives in the backyard and he is the best pet ever. I named him GIRAFFE MAN! Hmmmmm….not sure what else there is to say besides, miss you and….ummmm….GIRAFFE! Got to go, sis. Kiddio wants help with something…..Bye!_

_-Patty_

I laughed at what she said. Wonder what her news would be…I'll find out later. Then I frowned…wonder if I should email Kiddio-kun. I probably shouldn't because it might make him more upset then what I'm guessing he already is.

The next was from Tsubaki:

_ Liz, hey! I miss you and hope you're settled in and have found everything in order. I talked to Kid the day after you left and he seemed okay but I think he's hiding something. I'm not sure what but I can find out if you want to know. Maka and Soul are fighting and I'm sure you'll hear about it from Maka when she emails you. But the strange thing is Maka hasn't Maka-chopped anyone since she and Soul started fighting. It'll probably resolve itself. Thought I'd update you on what's already happened since you left, Liz. Send pictures of when your baby is born! Goodbye, can't to see you when you come back!_

_*Tsubaki* (Stars are from Black Star, Liz. What can ya do?)_

I shook my head at the last part and smiled. Things already changing…..that's going to be great if I ever go back home. I looked up when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and got up. I didn't want to because I still had to read Maka's email and reply to them. I'll have to do it later. I opened the door and saw Kami standing smiling.

"Good morning Kami. What can I do for you?"  
"Morning. I just here to drop off this and the number for the doctor's office. I'll email you when I get your schedule and when you'll start. Well that's all dear and I'm off to work now. Bye, see you later." Kami said to me and turned to leave.

"Thank you and bye." I said as I closed the door and went back to reading my emails.

Walking back into the living room I stubbed my toe on the door frame and cursed…..this day wasn't going to go good, was it? I sighed and pick up my laptop up and started to read my last email.

The last one was from Maka:

_Liz!Omigod! I miss you. Things are defiantly different without you here anymore. I've got bad news…..Soul and I are fighting but it's over something stupid. I don't want to bore you with what it's about and besides all I want to know is how everything is going? Also please tell my mama I said hi…. I haven't gotten her last post card yet….if she sent one yet. But anyway…Patty has some really great news but I'm not going to tell because she wants to tell you herself. Well that's it…but one more thing, do you know how I could make up with Soul because this sucks right now. I don't mean to sound like I don't care about your situation right now. But please help, Liz. Buh-bye Lizzy!_

_Maka_

I laughed at this and smiled. Looks like they miss me and still want me to feel like I'm still around and keep me included. I sighed as thought back about a month and two weeks ago. Things have changed and deal with what is done. I didn't reply to the girl's emails yet and wasn't sure when I was going to but either way it was going to be hard not to cry every time I read one of their emails. I got up and grabbed my phone. I looked around for the doctor's number and called the office. The sectary answered on the third time.

*After phone call*

It was around 2pm when I heard another knock at the door. Sighing as I got up I opened the door and saw…

* * *

**all done with that chapter...thanks to everyone that reviewed about what they wanted the baby to be and could a few more of u guys say what the baby should be? plz? buh-bye! R&R**


	9. Really?

**Hey! nine is up and done R&R!**

* * *

Recap: _It was around 2pm when I heard another knock at the door. Sighing as I got up I opened the door and saw…_

I saw my no good father. He stood about six feet tall. Had short cropped black hair, blue eyes and a smile on his face. I sneered at him and tried to slam the door but he grabbed it and said," Elizabeth! It's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!"

"Go away, dad. I don't go by Elizabeth, I go by Liz now and why in the fuck are you here?"I said while walking back into the living room.

"I'm here because I miss you and your sister. Where is Patty anyway?"

"Patty is in Death City, Nevada. I don't care if you miss us, mom took us away for a reason."

"Liz, how did that turn out? Let's go get Patty and will be a family again."

"No! You left mom for some slutty ex-girlfriend. So you can leave dad! Just leave me alone and don't come around my house again! I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to us. Please just leave me be."I said as I ran upstairs slamming my bedroom door.

A few minutes later I heard a car start and drive away. I started to cry. I couldn't believe he was here and to think he tried to win me over with how much he missed us and that he wanted to be a family again. Just the thought of ever…..I don't know. I folded my hands on my stomach and promised myself that I wouldn't be like my mom….never would I do want she did to us when we were five years old.

*Two and a half months later*

My belly was bigger then what it had ever been and I was smiling while driving home from the doctor's office. I finally got to find out what I'm having. But what shocked me the most was what the doctor said about how many babies I going to have. The smile on my face was not going to come off and now I would finally have something interesting to tell to the girls...again! I looked over at the sonogram and my smile got even bigger. When I pulled into the drive I sighed again.

**-Flashback-**

_I walked into the office for my appointment and was humming softly. This was it! I would finally find out if my baby was a boy or girl!_

_"Liz Thompson?" a nurse called for me._

_I got up and followed the nurse into the room and she checked the size of my belly and my blood pressure._

_"The doctor will be within about two minutes, dear." She said as she walked out and closed the door. I sighed and looked around the room. It had white walls with different posters about pregnancy. I smiled again and rubbed my belly. I was about to sit up and see if walked into the and smiled._

_"Hello and how are you today?"_

_"Hey and I feel great, !"_

_"That's good. Okay so let's take a look and see how everything looks."_

_"Alright. I can't wait to see what the baby is!" I said excitedly._

_"Well it's more like babies. Liz you are going to have….triplets. Congrats ."_

_"Triplets! Omigod! This is….this is great news! What are they girls or boys?"_

_"Two boys and one girl."_

_"I guess that means I need to buy two more cribs and two more care seats….two more of everything that's going to be fun."_

_"Good luck with that and the next time I see you, you'll be almost six months, right?"_

_"Right. Well see you then ."_

_"Take care."_

_I walked out and got my sonogram picture and got in the car and left with a huge smile on my face._

**-End Flashback-**

I walked into my kitchen and made oatmeal with blueberries and strawberries. After I made my little snack I walked over to my laptop and began typing a responds to the girls latest emails about what was going on and how everything was weird without me. As I started typing my email, I got yet another one from Kid. He started emailing me about three weeks after I left.

The email read:

**_Liz! Please answer me. I want to know why you left and who or what the cause of it was. Just please, baby. I want to know…..the girls won't tell me anything at all. Liz, I want you back. I'm a wreck without you and Patty's wedding being planned now…isn't helping. My sweet symmetrical girl, I love you more than you know and why won't answer any of my emails? Do you hate me now or something? I don't want that to be true Lizzy baby._**

**_3 Kiddio-kun_**

I sighed and deleted his email. He always makes me want to cry. I love him still but I'm not going back until…..I don't know. I sighed and then started typing again.

My email read:

_Hey girls! I've got some awesome news! When I went to the doctors today, she told me that I was having triplets. ME! Having three babies! That means I have to buy two more of everything now. But I don't mind as long as they are healthy and happy. Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you that two of them are boys and one is a girl! I'm three and half months now and everything is going great. I miss you girls a lot and wish you could come visit me sometime. Well got to go and start shopping! Bye girls!_

_(Liz)_

After that I turned on the TV and watched a random movie that was on. I yawned only a minute into the movie and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**Well...that's done and now onto chapter 10!**


	10. Surprise!

**# 10 is up! sorry for the wait...i had to work and just had a bad break up! But enough of that! here is # 10!**

* * *

I woke up to someone pounding on my door. What a way to wake up in the morning. I stretched and sighed as I realized I had slept on the couch again…today wasn't going to be good would it? I stood up and rubbed my swelling belly and answered the door. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe who it was. I smiled and hugged them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked while stepping aside and letting them in.

"We had a mission in a town about fifteen more miles north of here and we convinced the guys that we had to stop here for the night." Maka said with a smile.

"So that means Kid is here to?"

"Yeah but they think we're just walking around and stretching out our muscles a little ya no?" Tsubaki said while trying to hug me around my big belly.

"Okay, so they won't know you're here talking to me and the guys won't suspect a thing?"

"Nope! Soul and Black Star forgot where you've been and Kid has no idea still. I missed you sis!" Patty said as she sat down and yawned.

I released a sigh of relief and shook my head at the girls.

"I missed you guys so much. But I did make a choice and had to stick by it. Do you want anything to drink or to munch on?"

"No thanks…..we can't stay to much longer, they will begin to wonder if we're in trouble or not."

"I'm good."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"So is everything going great with everyone? And do you want to see the triplet's room? It's really pretty."

"Sure! Everything with me and Crona is going great, only a couple more weeks before the wedding." Patty said happily.

"Yeah I want to see the room! Soul said he had something planned for us when we get back and I think he might propose!" Maka said with a huge smile on her face.

Tsubaki didn't say anything as we walked up stairs, so they good see the room. She seemed said and upset about something or she just didn't want to bother us with whatever it was.

"Baki? What's wrong? You haven't really said much." I asked while opening the door to the triplet's room.

"Oh, ah nothing really I was just thinking. Black Star just has been upset about something and I don't know what it is and can't really cheer him up." She replied with a sigh.

"Oh okay then. I hope you can figure out how to cheer him up." I said.

The girls looked around the room and smiled. They walked around and inspected everything. Patty was over by one of the boy's cribs when she yelled, "GIRAFFE!"

We laughed at her and I smiled remembering I bought each of the babies a giraffe and each one a different color.

"I got those, so I could tell them about how their aunt loves giraffes and is always drawing them or making the out of paper."

"That's sweet, Liz!" Patty yelled and hugged me.

"We got to get going now. The boys will start to wonder where we are and what we're up to." Maka said with a frown on her face as she hugged me and bye.

"See ya Liz! Miss you more than ever!" Patty said

"Bye, Liz. See ya later!" Tsubaki said as she and patty hugged me and left.

I sighed as I closed the door and waved good bye to the girls with a sad smile on my face. Things definitely were changing and it would be for the better and when I would go back everything would be different. I smiled as o thought how my little sister's life was changing and what could possibly happen for Maka. I hoped Tsubaki could figure out what is making Black Star so upset and that she could fix it. Life wasn't fair but we just have to suck it up and deal with what we're dealt.

* * *

**All done and hoped u enjoyed it! R&R!**


	11. Kid and the gang!

**Here's another chap and thanks to everyone that is still reading this! R&R!**

* * *

About an hour after the girls left, my phone started ringing off the hook and every time I looked at the screen to see who it was, it was Kid. I didn't answer….afraid he might figure out that we're in the same place and find out my secret and that's just a plain as fucking hell no! He left a couple of voicemails, that consisted of him saying he misses me, wants me to be home when they get back, and he wants to fucking (him not me this time) know where the hell I am. I just rolled my eyes and turned off my phone. Kid had to know something was up with the girls wanting to stay here for the night and I'm hoping that he won't figure out that I'm staying somewhere in this town because it's not that big and yada, yada.

After a while I lost track of time and fell asleep on the couch (again). Before I fell asleep I had made dinner and watched some TV. I listened to music and looked through shit on my computer.

***Kid's POV***

I followed the girls around while they just "stretched their muscles out," I didn't believe that they needed to because they could go for hours before their arms and legs started to cramp up….they were up to something and I was going to find out what it was. We were on a mission and if we didn't finish it soon then a kishin would be born. I couldn't allow it. As I followed them I noticed they were taking an asymmetrical path through the town. I freaked out a little and almost fell off of Beelzebub. Maka turned around when she heard me and looked around.

"Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked while looking around too.

"Nothing…just thought I heard something…..I guess it's nothing. C'mon we got to get there." Maka said as they started to walk off again.

"Yeah! I can't wait to get there!" Patty yelled.

The girls didn't talk after that, I tried to be quiet several times as noticed that everything in this town was an asymmetrical mess. Maka only looked around to find what was making the two more times. I released a sigh of relief each time she went back to walking and going to where ever 'there' was. They were walking what seemed like for hours until they reached an off white house with a symmetrical roof over the porch and big back yard. I heard them nock and looked down. But I couldn't see much of anything because of the fact that the front door was cover by the roof. I heard voices and figured who ever lived here had answered the door. The door closed and I wondered who lived here. I guess I'll have to ask them when they get back. I sighed and turn around. When I got back to where we were staying, Soul and Black Star were passed out in two different beds out of three that were there. I walked around and found the kitchen, grabbing something to eat, I waited for the girls to get back. They were going to get questioned and they are going to give me answers, whether they like or not.

**-An hour later-**

The girls finally got back. I heard them quietly shut the door and walk into the room. They looked around and missed me completely until asked, "And where were you for five hours? It's not like you guys to take that long of a walk in strange places."

They stopped and looked at me. They were frozen on the spot and where speechless when they saw I was still awake.

"We really needed a long walk and now we what to hit the hay!" Maka squeaked out.

"Is that so? I don't believe you because-" I started but Patty cut me off.

"Oh shut it, Kid! We went out for some girl time. So good night!" she said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I stared stunned at what Patty had just said and done. Maka and Tsubaki were looking from the door to me and couldn't believe what had happened, then they started to laugh and walked over to where their boyfriends were asleep and crawled in to bed and fell asleep. After a few minutes Patty came back out and took the last bed. I decided to sleep in the recliner and question them more in the morning.

***Next morning***

When we woke up, we headed out. I didn't get a chance to question the girls more. When we got to where the mission was to be cared out, we found out that a kishin was now running rampant around the town. We looked for hours but couldn't find it. I was on the far north side, Black Star on the far south side. Maka was on the far west side when I heard her scream. I started running toward her and was soon was running next to Black Star. We didn't talk we just ran. When we came upon the scene we had horror stricken faces. Soul was nowhere to be seen and Maka was…

* * *

**Cliffy...haha you'll have to wait. i think it's going to end in a few more chapters! i hope you've enjoyed this story so far! well Buh-Bye for now! **

**-Tenten16 :)**


	12. From bad to worse

**Here's 12! I hope y'all like it!R&R**

* * *

***Liz's POV***

I woke with a start the next morning. I could hear voices out in the kitchen and a couple of people walking around the house who in the fucking hell was in my house? Unless it was…..oh Shinigami, please don't let it be _him_. He couldn't have fond me unless the girls told him. But they would never do that to me. I stood up and grabbed the bat that I kept tucked under the couch for emergency…..and this was a fucking emergency! I took a deep breath and walked quietly (as I could) into the kitchen and saw…..

***Kid's POV* **(a/n: I know I'm mean.)

I saw Maka on the ground not moving. I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Soul wasn't any where to be seen at the moment. When the girls saw Maka, they looked at one another before running over and checking on her. They looked like something was really wrong. Black Star and I ran over. Maka was covered in a lot of blood and I'm not sure how much of it was her own and how much of it was Soul's or the kishin's blood.

"Is she breathing and does she have a pulse?" I asked while looking around.

"Yeah but her pulse is weak and her breathing is very shallow but she's alive." Tsubaki said with a smile but with worry in her eyes.

"Where the hell is Soul?" Black Star asked.

***Liz's POV***

And I saw Kami and my father in the kitchen with their backs to me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I tapped them on the back. They looked back and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Liz." They both said at the same time as Kami turned around and hugged me.

"Morning. Not to be rude but, what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat down.

"I wanted to check up on you. When I got here your dad was at your door." Kami replied.

"I just wanted to see my baby girl. Is there something wrong with that?" Dad said as he sat down a crossed from me.

"I don't mind Kami here, but you, I thought I said for you to never come around here again. Dad what you did to us is unforgivable…..not that what mom did wasn't unforgivable but any way, you should leave. Unless you have damn good reason as to why you're here again." I said as I smiled at Kami and glared at my dad.

"I also came to talk and see if that maybe I would be allowed to see my grandkids."

"Of course I would let you see them and interact with them but it doesn't change how I feel about you and what you did."

"Thank you. I promise that I won't screw up being their grandpa and if I do you can tell me to never be around them again."

I sighed and smiled. I got up and began making breakfast for us. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad anymore. I have a somewhat small family here with me….

***Soul's POV***

One minute I'm in my scythe form fighting with Maka and then the next I'm waking up I a dark room with no sense of time or anything. I couldn't tell where I was, but I knew that I had to get out and fast. The kishin was dead but, who the hell took me? I sighed and stood up, walking around the room and trying to find a door. By the time I walked around the room I found no door and found out that the room was very small. I heard noise outside the room and tensed.

"Where the hell is he?" Someone asked as they walked by.

"I don't care right now. All I want to do is get Maka out of here. We'll come back and look for him tomorrow. Sprit will be here soon and then we can report to my father." Someone else said…wait they had Maka?

It was the gang! They were right there outside this wall! I started to yell and pound on the wall. But they didn't seem to hear me. I listened as their footsteps faded away and quickly, I'm guessing Maka was I pretty bad shape. I need to get out of here now. I turned my arm I into a scythe and started hacking away at the wall.

*Two hours later*

I had grown tired and had barely broken through the wall. I fell backwards and my arm turned back. I hit my head of the back wall and blacked out.

***Liz's POV***

_Hey Tsubaki,_

_Please tell me Maka is going to be okay. I just read your last email. What about Soul? Any updates about what happened and where he is? Please update me soon! Stress is not good right now! I'm kind of a mess right now with not knowing what's going on with them! I have to go. Bye'_

_-Liz_

I sighed as I closed my laptop. I felt like crying. My friends were in trouble and I couldn't do anything to help. This stress isn't good and I don't know anymore. I sighed and hugged myself while curling up in a blanket. I quickly cried myself to sleep thinking about Maka and Soul.

* * *

**Done & done! i'll update when I can but no promises bout when next chap will be up. **


	13. Author's note please read

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Everything is just a little crazy right now with trying to adjust to a new school and between sports and homework I barely have any time to write Why? Sorry everyone. Try to update when possible. **


	14. After math

***Soul's POV***

I woke up and I was still in the damn room. I again started to hack away at the wall. I had to get out of here! I had to see if Maka was okay or not. I was really worried. We were about to tell the gang something and this happens. I hope nothing to bad is wrong.

*two hours later*

I finally broke through the wall. With light shining in I could see that the room was a mess and only one other person could fit in the room. There was a door but it didn't have a doorknob. I sighed and looked around. The town was a huge mess and there was no sign of anybody. I started to walk forward when I heard voices.

"We need to find Soul! Damn it! How many times do I need to say that?"

"I know! Black Star just shut up and take a look around with speed star, ok?"

"Alright, fine! BUT DON'T ORDER YOUR GOD AROUND!"

After that I didn't hear anything until I heard a crash behind me. I turned around and saw…Medusa...

***Liz's POV***

I woke up and stretched I walked downstairs and turned my laptop on. I had two new emails from the girls.

_Hey Liz!_

_Maka is better and she is going to be fine. It wasn't as bad as we thought it was. Thank Shinigami! Kid and Black Star went to go look for Soul and still no word from them on how it's going. But they should be back soon or call with an update very soon. Miss you tons and let us know when you're about to have the babies! Send lots of picture of them when you get out of the hospital and all that. Well I'll tell you what's going on when they get back. Bye, Liz! Don't forget to reply soon. J_

_-Tsubaki_

I smiled and opened my other one.

_Liz!_

_I miss you so much! Umm, that last mission was kind of crazy and all. But Maka's fine and Soul should be found soon! I'm worried about- GIRAFFIE! Can't type much more Liz…so umm bye, take care, big sis!_

_#Patty# :p_

I laughed at Patty and then closed my laptop, at least Maka was going to be fine but they needed to find Soul and fast. Hopefully they will and nothing to bad happened when he was gone. I sighed as I got up and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. When I felt a sharp pain in lower back. I doubled over and reached for my phone to call Kami.

***Soul's POV***

When I turned around I saw…..Medusa….no it was really Black Star and Kid. I was kind of glad to see them and to finally get out of here and see Maka and hear from Liz from the girls. I sighed as they went on with their bickering and everything.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! I'M OVER HERE!" I yelled at them.

They turned around and Black Star ran over and gave a crushing bear hug as Kid just calmly walked over.

"Where the hell were you Soul? Maka's worried about you."Kid said as Black Star let go of me.

"I was in a room with no windows and I'm going to guess no door but the handle could've been removed from the inside of the room."

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHO TO YOU!"

"I'm not sure and I don't care. I just want to see Maka and make sure everything is okay and all that fun shit." I said as I stared to walk away.

While we were walking I thought I heard a scream but just brushed it off as my imagination acting up from being in that room and only hearing about what had happened and not actually seeing it firsthand. I sighed and looked over at Black Star as he tripped over something and fell flat on his face. Kid and I started to laugh as Black Star stood up and began to sulk.

***Liz's POV***

Kami had gotten me to the hospital safe and sound. I was in a room and waiting for my doctor because apparently I was going to labor or it was false labor. I was really hoping for the second one because I didn't want my babies to be born premature and have to stay here longer then they have to. Please oh please let it be false labor, I'm begging for it to be.

* * *

**End of # 13! Will update as soon as possible...maybe by Monday, since I have no school! :) **


End file.
